NCW One Night Stand
by DXP
Summary: National Championship Wrestling reaches new grounds with it's new Pay-Per-View series One Night Stand, events with one night only gimmicks in which all the promotions from around the Fiction Wrestling Mutliverse cram into the small venues to see what anarchy is happening. Current event: Girl's Night Out.


_I was going to do this with the main story of NCW but I'm kind of at a stand still on it and really want to start this event so One Night Stand events will be posted here._

The camera fades from black, panning down onto the 2,000 plus fans in The Rave's Eagle Ballroom. Around the ring there are four post truss rising to the ceiling that hold the lighting for the event. The camera zooms down on the battered NCW ring where Joey Styles is standing by.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the home of the Badgers…" Joey says as the crowd cheers mildly.

"…The Bratwurst." Joey states, louder cheers which catch Joey off guard.

"…and the BEER!" Joey yells as the crowd explodes and go crazy for positive applauses, fans holding up their plastic cups and cans.

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin!" Joey announces, panning his hand from left to right as the crowd cheers, a fan holding a sign stating "Finally NCW is here!".

"Welcome to NCW's first inter promotional event One Night Stand: Girl's Night Out." Joey says as the crowd cheers…

"WHAT ABOUT THE MALES?" A fan yells as some laugh.

Joey smirks to the comment before continuing.

"I'm Joey Styles, and tonight you will witness the crowning of the first NCW Woman's Tag Team Champions!" Joey states, lifting his hand high as the crowd cheer.

"Will it be NCW's original woman's tag team Ripley & Rika?"  
The crowd gives a loud response.

"Will it be the brand new team of Esther and Myrtle?"  
Dead silence falls over the ballroom.

"WHO?" Someone shouts.

Joey shrugs and continues.

"Could it be WWE's Yolei & Kari of Digi-X?"  
A cheer rushes across the crowd as the fans chant, "Digi-X! Digi-X!"

"could it possible be CCW's representatives Dawn & May, the Poke-Cordinators?"

A large burst of cheer explodes in the ballroom but quickly dies to mixed reactions.

"Can it be the RR's Team Whiteout"  
"F*** NO!" The fans shout before booing loudly as Joey winces at the sudden change to hatred, but you can tell he expected it.

"How about ACW's Evil Beauty, Eliza Hart & Kendra Daniels?"  
The crowd is iffy on them, giving a mixed reaction.

"What about PCUW's Rock n Roll Country of Mandy and Raven?"  
"Rock a Rolla! Rock a Rolla!" The crowd starts to chant as Joey smirks.

"And what about Joan Rivera's hench woman All…"  
"F*** THOSE B***ES! F*** THOSE B***ES!" The crowd suddenly starts to outright chant, not even letting Joey finish.

"…alright so a no on Gamer Generation. Anyways we also got singles action including two generations colliding in this ring. It'll be WCW's…"  
The crowd boos at the promotions name, more of a moan really.

"….Sailor Mars will face NCW's K-"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Don't say her name!" Someone yells.

The crowd boos, recognizing the voice. Joey just rolls his eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

..

…

…

As Gwen Tennyson steps out in the ballroom. The crowd since declaring her number 1 since she walked out last October start throwing trash.

"YOU SOLD OUT TWICE! YOU SOLD OUT TWICE! YOU SOLD OUT TWICE!"

"Yes and when I "sold out" I gained a iron clad contract so I gained, not lost. Actually I lost something, I lost the dirt that clinged to me the day DXP handed me that contract." Gwen says with a giggle.

"But if I want to talk about that just follow me on twitter." Gwen replied, stepping into the ring.

"Then why are you here?" Joey asked.

Gwen, thinking everyone should know glared at Joey.

"…how dare you say that to a goddess." She suddenly yelled at Joey who like everyone in the ballroom is confused.

"I am the First and Only in this business. This is the first all woman's show in FWM and for some reason since the Emmy believers decide to screw me out of a match I instead will insert myself because Gwen Dammit I am the only woman wrestler that is First and Only! I will be First and Only in everything, do you get what I'm saying?" Gwen asked.

"WHAT?" The crowd shouts.

Gwen is red faced, annoyed and angered.

"Bah, you people are all simple minded, knowledgeable peasants-"  
"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" The crowd yells, making Gwen squint her eyes in anger, clutching the microphone.

"…YOU'LL LISTEN TO THE HOLY GWEN!" Gwen shouts at the fans.

"YOU P*** BLOOD IN SLEEP! YOU P*** BLOOD IN SLEEP!"

"….Forget this, I'll be at the Gwen Damn commentating table…" Gwen muttered, annoyed the fans are actually fighting back against her "gospel" and storms the ring. Joey realizing Gwen is here to be a color commentator pales as the camera fades to black.

_["This is Extreme" by Harry Slash and the Slashstones plays]_

_[The NCW logo appears before zooming out to reveal in blue and white words One Night Stand. The logo fades to reveal the silver with red trim words Girl's Night Out]_

_[Korra spears Zoe Payne off the ring and through two tables covered with barb wire]_

_[Sora holds her woman's championship up high]_

_[Chell clothslines Trixie Tang]_

_[Rock and Roll Country square off with The Kranker Sisters in the PCUW Arena]_

_[Joan Rivera cracks a game controller over the head of Ripley]_

_[Gwen Tennyson curb stomps Emmy on thumb tacks]_

_[Sailor Moon rips the WWE Animated Woman's Championship strap in half]_

_[Black Beauty is revealed to be Coco Bandicoot]_

_[Digi-X does the crotch chop]_

_[Rika & Ripley and Gamer Generation fight it out at Anarchy Rulz]_

_[A panning shot of the new NCW Woman's Championship Belts]_

(static transition)

We return to the Eagles Ballroom as Stephen DeAngelis is standing by in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Girl's Night Out kicks off with a tag team match set for one fall with a 20 minute time limit and is a quarter final match in the NCW Woman's Tag Team Championship Tournament. Your referee in charge Pee Wee Moore." Stephen announces, the crowd booing Moore.

["If You Dare/13" by Jim Johnston plays]

The camera zooms in on the entry way which is a purple, velvet curtain with 8 posts on each side of the curtain wrapped in lights which are currently flashing orange and a narrow, black ramp slanting down to the floor with white lights on the edges as Ellen Ripley and Rika Nonaka step out into the arena and head to the ring.

"We are starting Girl's Night Out with a tag team match, a quarter final match on the NCW Woman's Tag Team Championship Tournament…" Joey starts to say.

Gwen just starts to laugh.

"…"

"Oh so your telling me these buffoons are worthy for Championship material! HA! HA! HA! Rika Nonaka has won a few woman's titles and I'm not counting the 6 day crap she pulled off in NCW. But she isn't worthy of touching my footrest. Ripley? Ellen Ripley? A DISGRACE! A GWEN DAMN DISGRACE TO ANY FORM OF GOLD! SHE'S A GWEN FORSAKEN REJECT! A REJECT! AND DO NOT START ON HER BEING THE ORIGINAL SCI-FI HEROINE BECAUSE I RIPPED ANOTHER SCI-FI HEROINE'S ARM OPEN WITH SCISSORS!" Gwen yells out, laughing but the rant turns to anger.

"….God help me…" Joey moaned.

"It's Gwen DAMMIT!" Gwen shouted at Joey.

Ripley & Rika stepped into the ring as the music cuts.

["Take a Fall" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays]

A mixed reaction falls over the crowd, mostly from the NCW fans as the music hits and the lights flash purple along the stage as Mandy & Raven Wells of Rock and Roll Country step out into the ballroom and head to the ring.

"Rock and Roll Country are PCUW's representatives this evening, they have held the tag gold in PCUW once…"  
Gwen cleared her throat to "enlighten" everyone.

"….proceed." Joey said in annoyance.

"Mandy Who? She looks like a cotton candy wearing peasant from a kingdom NOT mine and Raven is trying to pull the generic goth. How original." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"…Raven isn't a goth. I have the notes right here to prove it…"  
"I was making a joke, Gwen Joey, 21 years at the booth and you still can't learn the simple facts. Let me enlighten you with some of the Gwen Tennyson Gospel." Gwen said.

" Please don't." Joey pleaded.

"1, On this day, the Word of the Alpha Bitch is written thusly. 2, Gwen shall set Her face upon Her robber and not simply prophecy against her. 3," Gwen starts to read before suddenly the music cuts.

"Ladies and Gentleman introducing first…" Stephen announces.

"….HOW DARE HE!" Gwen yells.

"...in the corner to my right at a total combined weight of 221 lbs. They are the team of Ellen Ripley & Rika Nonaka!" Stephen announces to the 2,000 plus cheers.

"And their opponents, representing PCUW, at a total combined weight of 340 lbs. They are the team of Mandy & Raven Wells, Rock and Roll Country!" Stephen announces.

"ROCK AND ROLLA!" The crowd starts chanting, Stephen stepping out of the ring for the match to begin.

The bell sounds, Rika and Mandy squaring off at center ring into a collar elbow tie up. Mandy gets the advantage, throwing a punch and locking down the headlock, pushing Rika to her knees on the canvas.

"Headlock applied." Joey says.

Rika tries to push herself to her feet but Mandy nails a fist to the skull and throws her across the ring.

Mandy rushes across the ring, landing a baseball slide on Rika who's legs are forced to protrude over the ring apron. Mandy takes a few steps back and attempts to kick Rika to the floor...

...

...

...

...

...

but Rika slides out of the ring, crouching as Mandy's momentum sends her flying out of the ring and crashing into the barricade as the crowd cheers, chanting:  
"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!"

"Mandy is sent to the steel!" Joey exclaims.

"Meh, rookie error." Gwen scoffs.

Rika gets to her feet slowly, grabbing Mandy by the arm and whipping her hard into the steel barricade hard, causing the railing to be pushed back into the crowd.

"Rika with the hard Irish whip, the barricade close to unhinging! Joey yells.

"Unhinging? It just got pushed back a ways. You need your glasses checked? I mean I'm sure 1996 will be glad to help you." Gwen stated.

Mandy slumped to the ground, clutching her back in pain.

"...You going to call the match or insult me all day?" Joey asked.

"Joey I'm the goddess here, I am the one that can do whatever I want, you do your job." Gwen said.

Rika runs across the floor and nails a body splash on Mandy before whipping her waist first into the ring apron.  
"And Mandy's hips won't be in the best of shapes now, hard whip into the ring apron." Joey says.

Rika rolls Mandy into the ring. She jumps into the ring, tagging Ripley in. Rika jumps over the ring ropes as Ripley gets up onto the turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Rika nails a springboard moonsault...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Ripley nails a Diving Leg Drop simultaneously as the crowd goes ballistic and cheers.

"Leg Drop and moonsault combo perfectly executed!" Joey shouts.  
"Meh basic, cheapo moves, that'll do nothing." Gwen said, obviously not impressed.

Ripley rolled up Mandy's leg for the pin.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

2.45 but Mandy manages to kick out.

"2!" The crowd yells.

"HA! See told yeah." Gwen blurted out.

Ripley let's go of the hook leg, letting it fall to the canvas. She pulls Mandy to her feet, whipping her into the ropes to attempt a back body drop but Mandy manages to jumpover Ripley and roll her up with a sunset flip.

"Roll up!" Joey exclaims.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

2.11 but Ripley rolls up Mandy...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

2.477 but Mandy manages to kick out.

Ripley pulls Mandy to her feet and whips her hard into the corner. Ripley attempts a high knee but Mandy suddenly nails Ripley with a fierce superkick.

"Superkick out of the corner!" Joey exclaims.

"Okay I admit...that was unexpected. Still though Mandy is scum on my temple steps." Gwen muttered.

Ripley stumbles back before falling back first on the canvas, giving Mandy the advantage to tag in Raven.

"Ravens' in! Ravens' in!" Joey yells.

"Goths' in! Goths' in!" Gwen yells in suite.

Raven quickly grabs Ripley by the arm, twisting it down into a arm bar befor erealeasing. She pulls Ripley to her feet, qwhipping her across the ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and nails a belly to back facebuster as the crowd cheers and chants...  
"ROCK AND ROLLA!"  
"The belly to back facebuster connects! And The Rave has gone ballistic!" Joey yells.

"Hmph, that's nothing special, any peasant can do that." Gwen scoffed.

Raven covers Ripley for the pin.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

2.679 but Ripley manages to kick out.

Raven rolls Ripley into the corner, nailing Ripley with a knee drop.

"Raven with the knee, Ripley was fresh a few moments ago but 90% vs. 100%..." Joey says.

Raven grabs Ripley, lifting her up in the air before dropping her with a backbreaker to the knee.

"Backbreaker connects, how's your back Ellen Ripley?" Joey asked.

"Obviously in poor condition, like Gordon is." Gwen commented, obviously grinning.

Raven though snatches Ripley by the head, pulling her to her feet...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

and nails a Inverted Swinging Facebuster as the crowd cheers and applause, chanting...

"RAVEN! RAVEN!"

"And their it is, a Inverted Swinging Facebuster, Sharpshooter time?" Joey asked.

Raven turns over on her hip, getting to her feet and grabs Ripley's legs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And locks on the Sharpshooter, the crowd cheering loudly but others wanting Ripley to break the hold.

"RAVEN'S CAUGHT RIPLEY!" The crowd chants.

"THe sharpshhoter, one of the most if not the most effective finisher in professional wrestling!" Joey exclaims.

"TAP REJECT, TAP!" Gwen shouts.

RIpley wrenches forward, trying to reach to her corner. She manages to get a two feet but then falls to the pressure of Raven's sharpshooter. Ripley slams the edge of her palm off the canvas, trying to reach for Rika's hand. Rika eventually leans clear over the ropes, hand out but at least a foot is set apart Ripley and Rika.

"1 foot apart, no rope break, it's NCW rules at it's finest!" Joey shouts.

Rika, knowing Ripley won't be able to be able to tag narrows her eyes in anger. She jumps up onto the top turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and nails Raven in the back of the head with a elbow drop to a large cheer but a few boos arise.

"YOU BROKE THE PURITY!" The crowd starts chanting at Rika.

"And Rika with the save, and the NCW fans do not like it!" Joey yells out.

"Cheapo chants..." Gwen mumbled.

Rika grabs Raven by the head and DDTs her hard on the canvas, Mandy outraged by this. Pee Wee Moore starts to order Rika into her corner. Ripley meanwhile slowly pulls herself to her feet, Raven rolling from side to side clutching her head.

"Pee Wee Moore trying to get a hold of this match, the hell is he going to do?" Joey asked.

Rika slowly backed into her corner, starting to get out of the ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

but Raven snaps to her feet, shoving Pee Wee out of the way and grabs Rika, driving her with a double underhook DDT.

"Raven with a Double Underhook DDT! What the hell is that going to do though? Make Rika think twice?" Joey asked.

Raven attempts to pin Rika.

"No Raven, No, wrong woman!" Joey shouts.

"Dim witted Goth." Gwen mumbled.

Pee Wee Moore obviously starts to point out Rika isn't the legal person. Raven rolls off of Rika, rolling her out of the knee and turns to pin Ripley...

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

but Ripley grabs Raven and nails the Alienator (QD3) on Raven as the crowd cheers and chants...

"YOU GOT F***ED! YOU GOT F***ED!"  
"Ripley got Raven, The Alienator, game over man, game over!" Joey exclaims.

Ripley rolls up Raven for the pin.

1...

..

...

...

2..

...

...

...

3

Ripley gets to her knees as the bell rings, rolling Raven to the other end of the ring, Mandy is a bit angered by the defeat. Raven slowly rolls out of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman here is your winners and moving on to the Semi-Finals, Rika Nonaka & Ellen Ripley!" Stephen announces as a mixed reaction falls over the ballroom.

"Bit of a sour response, then the W was bitter sweet." Joey stated as the Rock and Roll Country where heading up the ramp as Rika coldy looks at the retreating team.

"Ha, that was so obvious wasn't it? I mean who didn't see Rika coming in for that blow? I sure did because I see all, Gwen The Goddess see's all." Gwen says.

"...what in the world did I do to deserve this torture?" Joey moaned.

"It's not torture, your lucky Joey that you don't get the smiting like other...6 year olds...deserve..." Gwen started to stutter.

(static transition)

We return to Joey Styles & Gwen Tennyson at the commenating table which is up above near the edge of the balcony.

"...we'll doesn't matter, Rock and Roll Country might lost but one W doesn't cut it in this tournament. They can go backstage and drink the water and breath the fresh air till the show ends, Rika and Ripley have to go through two more opponents to gain the new belts-" Joey stated.

Gwen the cleared her throat.

"...Oh this will be SO enlightening." Joey muttered being sarcastic.

"In the name of Gwen, the First and Only, the Alpha Bitch.

104.1, Woe to the slanderer, defamer, 104.2, Who lays out their goddess on a solitary occasion and considers it a provision. 104.3, She thinks that her violence will permanently overcome the immortal. 104.4, Nay! She shall most certainly be hurled into the crushing disaster, 104.5, And what will make her realize what the crushing disaster is? 104.6, It is the fire kindled by Gwen, 104.7, Which rises above the hearts. 104.8, Surely it shall scald opposers as one Gordon was scalded. 104.9, I am better than Emmy. That is the Gwen Damn truth." Gwen stated.

"...Y'know I hated the Critic and now that he's gone...I really wish he was back..." Joey moaned.

"Critic? Who names a child a Critic. Poor him, I guess Emmy found a way to taint him." Gwen said, sincerely sounding sad.

"...how are you legally allowed to walk the streets? Do they have cops following you all the time?" Joey asked.

"No Joey, I'm Gwen, your Goddess, I speak the truth, that was just cited from the Qur'an of Gwen." Gwen replied.

Joey just rolled his eyes.

"...next up is the second quarter final match between the Soul Mate Express of Myrtle and Esther, two rooks that haven't felt a steel chair in their live, they'll be taking on Evil Beauty of Kendra Daniels and Eliza Hart." Joey said.

(static transition)

_This concludes part 1 of Girl's Night Out. Please review, favorite, PM, bye_


End file.
